One Confusing Summer
by Prime Anya
Summary: Sammy is sentenced to summer classes after failing her freshman year at Mod High School. There she meets interesting characters, of all different personalities, along with many difficult challenges. This is an SYOC. Look inside for information. Closed and on hiatus until further notice.


The school was so busy. It was the last day of school and everyone wanted to go, both teachers and students. Sammy was one of the many kids in the class who's eyes darted from the clock and the door.

Five minutes felt like hours as the clock ticked away.

"Can't this clock go any faster. Father Time is trying to kill me," she thought.

She looked down at her lap as if she could see the book bag laying beneath her chair. She knew that inside were her three Pokeballs, each containing their anxious Pokemon. Sammy was so sure that her Shinx would have hopped out of his Pokeball by now. She was glad he was being patient.

Three minutes. Sammy was almost jumping out of her seat. She hated school. She never did well in it. She wasn't the smartest and was pretty lazy when it came to turning in the work.

The teacher, Mr. Redd, stood up abruptly, causing every students eyes to quickly gravitate to him.

"I would like to see the following students after class to talk about summer classes," he announced.

You could hear the sorrow in the crowd of students. Some knew for a fact they would be called and groaned. But Sammy tuned this out. She just wanted to go.

"Samanya Bancroft!" called Mr. Redd as soon as the bell rang.

"Crap, so close!" cursed Sammy in her head.

As most of the class left, only three students remained. Sammy was one of them, along with one girl, who she recognized, and a boy she didn't.

The girl was Daya Trask. Sammy remembered her from elementary school. Daya used to be so social and good friends with Sammy and the others. But they hit middle school and she just secluded herself from everyone. Sammy didn't know why, but she didn't ask any questions. Freshmen year came and Sammy didn't really notice Daya; she didn't even know they were in the same classroom.

Daya hadn't really changed, other than letting her red hair grow out. Sammy remembered her having short, wavy bright red hair. Though know that bright red had dulled out a bit and grown down to her lower back. She hadn't grown much, still standing much shorter than Sammy. She even hunched a bit over. She refused to make eye contact with anyone, even though Sammy was pretty much staring at her.

The boy Sammy didn't know stood on the other side of Sammy. He was quiet tall for his age. Even if he was 16 or 17, a year or two older than anyone, he still stood around 6 foot 4. he was like a giant, actually more like a large stick-bug. He was incredibly thin. Sammy felt uncomfortable standing beside him still. He had an intimidating look on his face, furrowing his brow ever so.

The three stood in front of Mr. Redd. He looked somewhat angry at them. He didn't like his students failing anything. If Sammy failed a test, he would have her stay after school and lecture her about her future. So of course he was going to be upset about the three of them standing in front of him.

"You three are going to have to take summer classes to pass on to the next grade," he instructed. "I have already taken the liberty to call you parents and explain the situation."

Sammy cringed at the thought. Her parents were going to be so upset. Mr. Redd continued on.

"I have signed you three up for classes with . Show up at the school on Monday to room 117A for class at noon. You guys are late, there will be consequences," he continued.

The three nodded and left the class.

"What a way to start summer," thought Sammy.

She continued to walk down the street. Most of the other students had already gone home, so the streets were pretty empty of students.

She passed the park she always did on her way home, but decided to stop for a couple of minutes. She would probably be grounded when she got home, so she decided to take advantage of her freedom.

She sat down on a nearby bench and pulled out her Pokeballs.

The first one out was Riolu. He naturally was calm. Even after being cramped in the Pokeball for all of school, he remained completely calm and sane. He looked towards Sammy and smiled. He climbed up onto the bench and sat beside her.

The next one out was Bouffalant. He didn't stop to look at Sammy, and he defiantly didn't remain calm like Riolu had. No, Bouffalant rushed to the closest field and started to run around. He wasn't very patient, even less than Shinx. Only problem with him was that when he got impatient, he started to trash things. Thankfully nothing was in the field and he could just run freely without fear of hurting anyone or anything.

The final one was the closest Pokemon to Sammy, Shinx. He jumped out of the ball and quickly right into Sammy lap. She started to stoke his back as he laid on her lap. She could feel the electricity coming from his fur. He was clingy like usually. Shinx never liked to stay far away from Sammy, ever. There was a reason, a story that made Sammy very uncomfortable.

For the next half hour, Sammy, Riolu, and Shinx sat there, watching Bouffalant run around the field. Once and a while, Shinx would get up and play with Bouffalant, but he would always come back to Sammy's lap within a couple of minutes.

Sammy looked up at her watch and noticed the time that had passes.

"Time to go home!" she called out.

Riolu was first to return to his ball. He merely stood in front of Sammy, willingly, and returned. Bouffalant trotted back and returned. Though Shinx refused to return to his Pokeball.

"Fine," Sammy gave in.

She picked up Shinx and continued home, carrying him in her arms.

* * *

This is an SYOC story. The form will be on my profile, but please read the information before the form. It includes the rules and the summary of this story. PM characters only. If you submit via review, the character will not be looked at. I will delete anonymous user reviews and report user reviews as spam. If you don't have an account, make one. It isn't hard and I don't know why people don't do it.

I do accept anonymous reviews talking about the story though. Just no submissions.


End file.
